This Story Is Also Called Never Enough
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: It was days like this when she felt alone. Because she WAS alone. Because he was gone. Set in lords universe. WW/F


Okay, I'm having some trouble with GL/F, and and WW/F, because I can only see John with Shay, and Di with Bats. But, I really wanted to write a story with Flash with every member (cept himself...hmm..) and so, here is Diana's. Set in the Lords Universe. Pre-better world.

---

It was cold nights like this when she thought of him. Cold nights when the rain would cling to the windows, when the winds would howl, that she would feel truly alone. She still had Bruce, and Superman... J'onn, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. She still had people to save her. If she got hurt, they would help her. But she was so alone. Her mother despised her, saying she was committing heresy, by claiming the name Lords. The Lords of Justice.

She stood and stared outside, her blue eyes cold. What sense of Justice was this? A world where they ruled- yet they themselves were ruled by sorrow- by bitterness. Because he had left. Diana left the room, hearing the rain pounding so heavily on the roof. Why was she staying here? Why could she not stay on the tower like usual, reveling in the feeling that she was doing good? Because now, as she stood in this empty mansion Bruce Wayne owned, seeing what she and the _Lords _had done...she could feel no feelings other then that of hopelessness. Of betrayal to the world of Man she had so recently come upon. Was it only two years? Two long, long years.

And she had indeed changed things.

She had come to Man's world to help them save themselves from the aliens her teammate J'onn had been fighting. To help them. To save them. But she had come, and she been unable to save the one person she so wished to save. Wally West. That was what the gravestone read. Wally West, A Good Friend, A Good Man, A Good Hero. No one was ever told he was the Flash. She supposed it was obvious, though. Lex Luther assassinates the Flash, and an empty casket with the name Wally West engraved upon it is buried. She felt a tear gracefully slip down her cheeks.

It had been two long years, and yet when she thought of him, she was unable to keep tears from sliding down her face. She had been shown pictures of him, by friends who'd known his secret. And hers. Who knew how she felt, even if no one else did. She didn't know them. But they had seen her crying...and had asked her.

_"Do you want to know what he looked like?"_ They had asked.

_"So much..." _

And she had seen him. And he was so handsome. With light red hair that fell over his face, and bright green eyes. Green eyes that had made her cry all over again, because she had known him for so long, but never even knew he had green eyes behind that mask... that he had looked at her with them. And his friends, Hara bless them, they didn't say anything as she sat there crying. They just allowed her that pleasure...that one tiny little gift that meant so much. Letting her be human, when she was a Lord.

Lightning flashed outside, and Diana stepped down the steps towards the door. Towards the rain...towards the cold. She needed to feel something. Anything. It was in the bright summer days when she was reminded of him...when she remembered what it was like when he was around. But there weren't many bright days, and it was never enough when there were.

Another flash outside, and the lights flickered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Bruce, looking at her in the way he often did nowadays.

"Are you okay?" It was barely even a whisper, but she nodded. She nodded because she could lie. She had to lie, because it was days like this when she understood that she was alone. That if she got hurt, they would help her. They would save her. But she was still alone. Flash wasn't here to save her, so she didn't want to be saved.

It was cold nights like this when she thought of him. Cold nights when the rain would cling to the windows, when the winds would howl, that she would feel truly alone.

But then, the sun would come out, and she would feel as close to him as she ever could. Even if it wasn't enough.

--

There was my first WW/F! Yay!


End file.
